1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tape measure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in measuring a distance on a surface, e.g. a wall, by means of a tape measure and putting a mark on the surface so as to indicate a desired point, it has been a common practice to set the scale mark 0 of the tape measure to one end of the distance with the left hand, draw out a desired length of the tape with the tape measure case held with the right hand, press the tape measure in the proximity of the desired scale mark with the left hand so as to prevent the tape measure from being pulled back into the tape measure case, release the tape measure case from the right hand, take out a pencil with the right hand, and put a mark on the surface in the position of the desired scale mark. This work has been done with inconvenience and low work efficiency because sometimes the work is done at a high level above the floor.